


Moments of Peace

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [94]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: this is a crazy one but super funny. while walking to granny's with her son and parents Leroy rushes out and tells them to turn around before she gets a chance to speak ruby pops his head out and tells them that granny pulled out the crossbow. they head inside to find killian and granny fighting over the way she cooks her chicken. he wants her to try a different spice and she says no. killian tells granny that she doesn't like it then she can shoot him. she ends up liking it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Peace

It had been a quiet day, and for Storybrooke, that was an anomaly. With the Snow Queen defeated, the town had revelled in the fact that they didn’t have to fight one villain or another for longer than five minutes. Emma had to admit that being able to take a step back from the role of “saviour” was nice. 

She had never signed up to save everyone over and over again, yet somehow she felt herself being thrust into it each time. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was Sherriff, or because of the heroism she had evidently inherited from her parents, but she was always in the middle of whatever the latest catastrophe was.

She placed her arm around her son’s shoulders as she walked down the street with him and her parents, while Snow cradled a babbling Neal. She knew that soon enough her son would be too tall for her to place her arm around at the rate he was growing at. He was growing up far too quickly for her liking and while she was happy for the false memories Regina had given her, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of guilt over missing out so many important moments in his life.

“Trouble at Granny’s! Trouble at Granny’s!” she heard the familiar cry of Leroy yell as he exited the establishment and ran towards them. He stopped as he approached them, “You might as well turn around now. You don’t want to go in there!”

Emma sighed. Of course there was trouble. Because it was far too much to ask for there not to be something or the other going on in this godforsaken town.

Her mother tried to stop Leroy but he kept running further away from them. Whatever it was that spooked him must have been major.

She spotted Ruby leaving as well so Emma made her way over, ready to draw her gun if need be. “What happened?” she asked the dark-haired woman.

“Your Pirate happened,” Red sighed. “He entered the dinner insisting on showing Granny a new way of making her chicken; a recipe she’s been using since we were back at the Enchanted Forest. Needless to say she wasn’t too pleased. If you’re planning on intervening, I would do so before it escalades any further.”

Emma rolled her eyes. Of course Killian would be involved. She cared about him so much, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t an absolute idiot at times.

They had been on several dates as of late, and she had even defined the relationship with him. Yes, she was still afraid to be with someone, but he made it so easy for her to let down her walls. He never pushed her more than she could handle and he had a way of making her forget about all the problems she had due her role in town.

“We better get in there,” her father said, looking grim. Everyone in town knew that no one told Granny how to cook her food without ending up on their butts outside the diner.

 When she entered the diner, her mind had several  ideas running through it of what she might find, but having her boyfriend held up by a cross bow while he held a spoon of spice over a cooked chicken was not one of them.

“What’s going on in here?” Emma couldn’t help but exclaim as she approached the two. She noticed Killian gain a relieved expression on his face at the sight of her.

“Ah Swan,” he grinned, “I was just asking this lovely lady if she would allow me to show her a different recipe for her amazing chicken.”

“Over my dead body!” Granny snorted as she aimed her bow right at his chest.

Killian ignored her and sprinkled the final touches to the chicken. Using a fork and knife he cut into it and held a piece up the elderly woman, “Try it,” he insisted, “I promise if you don’t like it, you can shoot me.”

“Killian!” Emma freaked out, “What are you talking about? First of all, no one is shooting anyone, least of all while I’m here to witness it. Have you lost your mind?”

Killian gave her a gesture to look at Granny. Emma turned her head as she watched the woman chew the piece of chicken she had been given with an expressionless look on her face. Swallowing, she said, “I like it. You, Pirate, have a good palate for taste. How would you like a job here as an assistant chef? Heavens knows I could use the help.”

Killian grinned, “I would be honoured, Milady. Now, Emma, Henry, David, Snow, would you care to have some dinner?”

She rolled her eyes at the scene in front of her as she took a plate of the chicken and went to sit in a booth. Seconds later, Killian joined her and placed his arm around her back.

“What made you attempt to show Granny a new recipe?” Emma couldn’t help but ask him curiously.

“My mother loved to cook,” he told her with a small smile, “We could never afford much food growing up, but she always made amazing food with whatever we had. We used to have this chicken on rare occasions as I wanted to make it for you.”

She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips, “It tastes fantastic,” she told him sincerely, “Clearly you inherited her skills.”

“I second that,” David said as he joined them in the booth. “This is amazing, Jones.”

“You might be making me run for my money,” Snow smiled.

“It’s far better than my mom could cook,” Henry said, giving Emma a cheeky smile. She stuck her tongue out at her son as her family laughed.

She relaxed into her pirate’s arms as she enjoyed the rest of the meal and the company that came with it. Somehow she didn’t mind too much as they teased her as she managed to find things to tease them back of a similar manner.

At least the latest disaster had been averted, and she could enjoy a few more moments in peace.


End file.
